What could have been
by jeremy1555
Summary: Goofy helps Peg spent time in the kitchen cooking for a while in the first episode, while alone they talked, caught up with each other and learned that both their lives could have been very different.


**This chapter has been revised and is now a little bit better.**

Goofy smiled down at Max, "now try and be friends with him Max, any son of Pete's is a person worth having as a friend. Max nodded as he walked up the stairs. Goofy turned around to see Pete glaring at him, Goofy ignored him, as he walked into the kitchen where Peg was busy cleaning. He smiled, "need a hand Peg?"

She turned around with a big smile, "oh thank you Goofy, but I'm fine in here, go get some sleep, you must be exhausted from the trip here."

Goofy pat her shoulder, "nonsense Peg I'm not even tired yet, and I'd really love to help you out." He took the dishes out of her arms, carefully and setting them into the sink and began washing them ignoring Pegs complaints, eventually she just gave in.

There was an awkward silence between the two, finally Peg broke the silence, "so what have you done since high school Goofy?"

Goofy turned to her with a smile, "oh well uh not much to be celebrated, other than for Maxy of course.

Peg smiled as she leaned onto the counter, "oh come on Goofy tell me about what you did while you were outside Spoonerville, I wanna hear it all."

Goofy gave his signature laugh, "well, as soon as I left Spoonerville I went to my cousin who owned a huge plantation, I worked there about ten years. Eventually they lost the farm though. Luckily I have another cousin in the city who's a big shot, he got me a job as a cook in a fast food restaurant. It wasn't much, but it was better than I could ask for with no diploma, then I met a girl. One thing lead to another and Max was made." He sighed dismally, "Max is about the only thing I've ever done that I can really take pride in."

Peg frowned as she put a hand on his shoulder, "oh that's not true Goofy, you managed to make the cheer leading team, and you finally got your diploma too. Sure it's not as much as Pete's done, but it's not how much you accomplish but what you had to do to accomplish it, and I know from experience kids aren't easy to raise. raising one on your own... well never mind I pretty much do that, she laughed a little."

Goofy laughed also, "I guess you're right, thanks for cheering me up Peg."

Peg nodded, "now I have a question for you Goofy, why did you leave Spoonerville in the first place?"

Goofy stopped smiling as he gave her a look of surprise, "well gorsh, do ya really wanna know Peg?"

She nodded, "yes very much actually, I've always wondered, I mean sure you didn't have your diploma but why didn't you get it? You had perfect straight A's, a cheerleading scholarship and only a month left of school, yet you dropped out and left with barely a farewell."

Goofy stared at her a while, finally he huffed and let out a sigh, "well... don't tell old Pete, or anyone else for that matter, but... I guess the real reason was that I couldn't get over the fact that you and Pete were together.

"Peg's eyes widened in surprise as he went on.

"I... I always had strong feelings for ya Peg, and when Pete and you started dating... I hated it. So I decided I needed to get away and start a new life, ya know... I know I made a mistake, I realized that long after I left, and I'm sorry I did such a stupid thing I should have-"

Peg suddenly kissed him passionately, at first he was caught off guard but he soon embraced it. Unfortunately it ended almost as soon as it had begun. "You should have told me Goofy, I was waiting for you to tell me all those years. I gave you so many signs that I liked you, but you didn't seem to reciprocate them, eventually I gave up and hooked up with Pete."

Goofy sighed, "I noticed em Peg, I ain't as dumb as I look believe it or not."

She nodded with a bitter chuckle, "I know Goofy- wait so if you knew, and you had feelings for me, then why didn't you make a move Goofy?"

Goofy shrugged with a sigh, "I was shy, really shy."

She raised an eyebrow, "yet you hung out with me all the time in high school, I dunno if I believe that."

"Well its the truth, I wasn't shy of being around you, just... to make a move was all, I was scared of rejection and could never get the courage to act on the feelings."

Peg sighed as she shook her head sadly, "that's a shame Goofy, I'd of dated you if you'd only asked me to be yours, we were certainly close enough, it was almost expected of you. If you had only made a move then maybe I'd be married to you instead of Pete."

Goofy was silent as he stared at her sadly, Peg kissed his cheek, "I don't have any regrets though Goofy, and neither should you. I love Pete and I love my children even more. I wouldn't change a thing, and I hope you feel the same; after all, if we did marry then you wouldn't have Max with you."

Goofy smiled a little, "I guess yer right."

Peg smiled as she walked back to the living room, come on Goofy "let's get out there with this stuff."

Goofy watched her walk away, an aching in his heart, finally he decided to say one last thing before ending the conversation, he knew this was the last time he'd have this conversation after all, "I always loved ya Peg..."

She stopped and turned her head to him, staring at him silently, she sighed as she put the bowl down look Goofy, "don't bring this up again okay? It won't ever happen... you lost your chance okay, so... please, drop it... for both our sakes."

Goofy nodded sadly, "right...", he wanted to say more but knew it would make things worse. So he picked up the popcorn and followed her out into the living room with a smile.

**Well there we go, if you've read this I'm sure you recognized some of the things changed, thanks fro reading and please comment and favorite the story and follow me for more, bye!**


End file.
